True Love
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Sid may have found his one true love, Her name is Carrie and she befriends Sid as she joins the herd but when Sid and Carrie got a little closer to each other, Things for them are becoming different! Will Carrie love Sid just as he loves her? SidxOC
1. Meeting Carrie

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE OR IT'S CHARACTER BUT I DO OWN THE OC AND THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting Carrie<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Snow Valley, Sid walks out of the campsite and he walks off until he was stopped by his niece Peaches as Sid saw the others waking up.<p>

"Where are you going Uncle Sid?" asked Peaches.

"I just want to go for a walk" said Sid.

"With who? Your imaginary girlfriend?" Eddie called out and the two burst out into laughter including Manny and Diego.

"Oh stop it guys! It's not funny!" Ellie sighs in irritation.

"I'm sorry! I just- Sorry!" chuckled Manny trying to stop his laughing.

"Hey! Someday I might have a girlfriend and if I do, we'll see who's laughing then!" snapped Sid and stomps away.

"Sid!" Ellie called out.

"Just leave him Ellie, He needs time to cool off" said Diego.

"Yeah I suppose so" said Ellie who then got irritated by the twins laughter.

"Will you two shut up?" snapped Ellie.

"That's the problem mum, they can't" Peaches sighs.

"They'll like the time when we were stuck in the Chasm of Death except for high pitch voices...God I misses those days" said Diego.

Meanwhile Sid was lying down near Sparkling River where he likes to visit sometimes when he wants to relax when he heard a cry for help.

Concerned, He stands up and follows the path to where the sound was.

When he was finally at the end of where the sound was, He saw wolves snarling at something on top of a tree, Sid looks up to see another sloth standing on one the branches.

It was pink female sloth.

Sid's mind went into a fantasy world where all he can see is beauty in the female sloth.

His mind snaps back to reality as he heard one of the wolves say "You have to come down sooner or later my dear" as the wolf grins madly and licks his lips.  
>"NEVER!" shouted the female sloth as she holds on to the tree.<p>

Sid hides behind the bushes and tries to figure what to do

"What am I gonna do? How am I gonna save her from those wolves." Sid thought then he saw a large shell that he remembers one thing, some wolves are afraid of scary noises.

He picks up the shell and blows it as it makes a horrific sound that echoes through the forest, causing the wolves to freeze for a moment.

"What was that?" asked one of the wolves.

"I don't know, whatever it was, it's sound scary!" said another one as others wolves back away when they heard the horrific noise again.

"I ain't sticking around here any longer! Let's get out of here!" panicked another wolf and soon the wolves flee.

The female sloth watches as the wolves run away in fear and soon she turns to see Sid coming out of the bushes.

"Are you alright miss?" Sid called out to the other sloth.

"I'm fine...Thanks to you!" said the female sloth.

"Jump down, I'll catch you!" said Sid.

"Are you sure?" asked the female sloth.

"Sure! I'll catch you!" said Sid.

"Ok" said the female sloth and she jumps down from the tree but unfortunately she landed on top of Sid.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" the female sloth apologised.

"No worries! It happens" Sid groaned in pain.

The female sloth helped Sid up and soon she smiles at him and said "Thank you for saving my life"

"You're welcome...May I ask what happened" said Sid.

"Well you know, Wolves are hungry, need to eat things, that sort of thing" said the female sloth.

"Oh I see...Anyway, How do you do? I'm Sid!" said Sid offering his hand to the female.

"I'm Carrie" giggled Carrie as she shakes Sid's hand.

"Carrie?...Nice name" said Sid.

"Thanks" giggled Carrie as she blushes.

Sid walks off to get pinecones and heads back to the river then sits down and eats the pinecones.

"Would you like a pinecone?" Sid offered.

"Sure! I love pinecones!" said Carrie as she sits next to Sid and eats with him.

"I never met anyone who loves pinecones" said Sid.

"I know! Me ether!" giggled Carrie.

"You know what they say, the first time eating pinecones may taste painful but the second time eating them is good" said Sid.

"Really? Is that what they say?" asked Carrie.

"Nah! Just me!" said Sid and the two sloths laughed for a while until they were finished eating the pinecones together.

"So...Umm...Do you have a family Carrie?" asked Sid.

"No...They're dead" said Carrie as she turns away from Sid, looking a bit depressed.

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry" said Sid feeling a bit guilty for asking that.

"It's alright! It was a long time ago!" said Carrie.

"So you're on your own?" asked Sid.

"Yeah...I am" said Carrie.

Sid then thought of a wonderful idea.

"Hey Carrie! Would you like to meet my herd?" Sid asked.

Carrie looks at Sid for a moment then smiles at him and replies

"I would love to meet them!"

"Great! I gotta warn you though, my herd is a little...odd...shall we say" said Sid.

"It's alright! A herd's a herd right?" said Carrie.

"Yeah! A herd's a herd" said Sid and he walks with Carrie out of Sparking River back to the campsite where the herd is.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sid has rescued Carrie and now he's going to let her meet the herd, How will this turn out! Stay Tune for the next chapter<strong>

**In the meantime, Please Review! Thanks :)**


	2. A New Member

**Chapter 2: A New Member**

* * *

><p>Sid and Carrie walked for a little while longer until they are at last at home, once there, Diego saw Sid and notices that Carrie was with him.<p>

"Hey Sid! Who is this?" Diego asked.

"Hey Diego! This is Carrie...Carrie?" Carrie was hiding behind Sid,

"Are you OK Carrie?" Sid asked.

"Sid...There's a saber next to us" whimpered Carrie.

"It's Ok Carrie! Diego won't hurt you!" Sid assured Carrie.

Carrie walks to Diego slowly and puts her hand for Diego to shake

"N-Nice to meet you Diego...I'm C-Carrie" stuttered Carrie who is a bit uncomfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Diego!" said Diego as he shook Carrie's hand.

"Y-You won't eat me...Will you?" Carrie asked.

"Nah! I won't eat you considering that you're Sid's friend" said Diego.

"Oh...Ok" said Carrie as she calms a bit down.

"Hey where are the others?" Sid asked looking around.

"Come on you guys! We had to get back home!" Just then Peaches returns to the campsite with Crash and Eddie

"Hey Uncle Diego! Hi Uncle Sid! Who is this?" asked Peaches as she walks up to Sid.

"Peaches! This is Carrie!" said Sid as he introduces Peaches to Carrie.

"Nice to meet you Peaches" said Carrie holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Carrie! Are you a princess?" Peaches asked while shaking Carrie's hand with her trunk.

"No I'm not a princess, darling!" Carrie laughed.

"And this is Crash and Eddie or as I called them sometimes The Jokers of the herd" said Sid as he shows Carrie the possums.

"Hello! Wait! Jokers?" said Carrie.

"Actually we're more like The Ultimate Masters of Tricks and Stunts!" said Crash as he does a karate move.

"Hi! Nice to meet someone who's less smelly than Sid" greeted Eddie then the twins burst into laughter as Carrie looks at them uneasy and Sid chuckles nervously.

"Uh...see? Jokers! Ha,ha,ha..." Sid laughs nervously.

Just then Ellie and Manny walk by to the herd

"Hey Sid...Oh! Hello! Who is this Sid?" asked Ellie.

"Manny, Ellie, This is Carrie! Carrie, This is Ellie" said Sid.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Ellie" greeted Carrie as she shakes Ellie's trunk.

"Nice to meet you honey and call me Ellie Ok?" said Ellie.

"Sorry Ellie" Carrie apologised.

"Ha,ha,ha! It's OK! It's fine!" Ellie laughed.

Sid then took Carrie to Manny "And last but not least, This is Manny a.k.a Manfred a.k.a Leader of the herd a.k.a Manny the moody mammoth a.k.a The-"

"Alright Sid! I think she knows!" said Manny as he sighs in irritation.

"Nice to meet you Manny" said Carrie as she shakes Manny's trunk.

"Nice to meet you too Carrie" said Manny as he shakes Carrie's hand

"So Sid when did you meet Carrie?" Diego asked.

"He more than met me, He saved my life" said Carrie.

The herd was surprised as their eyes were widened a bit.

"Sid...saved you? How?" Manny asked.

Carrie sits down on the log and said "Well I was wandering on my own, minding my own business then I suddenly got chased by some hungry wolves and I was up on a tree until I heard a monstrous noise, causing the wolves to flee and that's when I saw Sid holding a shell"

Is this true Uncle Sid?" Peaches asked.

"Umm...Yeah" said Sid.

"That's the most bravest thing you have ever done for anyone Sid! Well done!" said Ellie happily.

"I'm so proud of you Uncle Sid!" said Peaches.

"It's funny! It's always Sid who gets into trouble" Diego chuckles

"I'm surprise it wasn't sabres that chased Carrie...no offence Diego" Sid teases Diego back.

"Oh ha ha ha(!) You are a comedy genius(!)" said Diego sarcastically

"Well! Thank you for saving me Sid" said Carrie as she shakes Sid's hand.

"You're welcome" Sid chuckled looking a bit red on the face.

Ellie sees this and thinks to herself "Oooh Is that love I can sense?"

Manny saw Ellie's smirk and asked "What's with the smirk Ellie?"

"Oh...nothing" said Ellie as she smiles at Manny.

"So Carrie, Where are you off to now?" Manny asked.

"Well...I got no home...So I'll try and find one" said Carrie then she turns to Sid and said "Goodbye Sid and thank you"

As she begins to leave, Sid called out "Carrie wait! Why don't you stay here?"

"Live in this herd? I would love to...but I don't know if your friends will like that" said Carrie as she feels a bit uneasy about what Sid's friends might say.

"Of course you can stay here honey! You are most welcome to stay here" said Ellie.

"Manny...Is it Ok if Carrie stays in this herd" Sid asked.

Manny looks at Sid then to Carrie then to the others until finally he said "Sure! She can come with us!"

"What do you say Carrie? Wanna be a part of our herd?" Sid asked.

Carrie smiles gleefully and hugs Sid as she cries "Yes! Yes I will! Thank you Sid and thank you all so much!"

Sid faces grew red as Carrie hugs Sid and the others laugh at this but other than that, they were thrilled that Carrie has a new home.

"Welcome to the herd Carrie!" Manny welcomed her.

"Welcome Carrie" The herd cheered.


	3. First Night with the Herd

**CHAPTER 3: First Night with the Herd**

* * *

><p>As the herd and their new member Carrie are walking on the path to find a new home, Sid kept looking at Carrie every five minutes, despite being puffed by walking all day, He never stops smiling at Carrie.<p>

When Carrie notices Sid smiling, she giggles and said "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, It's just...I'm glad you're in this herd" said Sid as he huffs and puffs.

"Me too" giggles Carrie.

"What's so funny?" Sid asked.

"Nothing! I just noticed that you have a lisp" said Carrie.

"I know, I talk ridiculous do I" Sid sighs and looks away from Carrie.

"No not really! I reckon it's cute" said Carrie.

"Thanks! I reckon your smile is cute too" said Sid.

"Aww thank you!" said Carrie as she blushes.

"No worries, I mean surly you're a good friend, you have a nice personality and you're kind and honest and you-" Sid started.

"Sid, if you're going to go on about how great Carrie is, you might as well cut to the chase" Manny points out.

"Well sorry but I'm just saying" said Sid as he sighs in irritation.

"Well you do talk a little talk too much" said Carrie trying not to hurt Sid's feelings.

"A little? Trust me Carrie! He talks so much, you'll want to block your ears for the rest of your life" Diego laughs.

Sid looks at Diego deviously and said "How would you like me to put you on a log and put you in the river and watch you panic as you wake up?"

"Do that and you'll be sorry!" Diego growled as he faces Sid with an angry look on his face

"Nobody's doing anything! Now let's move before the sun sets" Manny said angrily.

Ellie rolls her eyes in annoyance as Peaches looks at her mother then Ellie looks at Peaches and said "Go with daddy honey, Mummy will be right back"

Peaches follows her father, along with Diego and Sid as Ellie goes to Carrie.

"I'm sorry about Diego's and Manny's behaviour! I hope they didn't scare you or make you feel uncomfortable" Ellie apologised.

"Its fine Ellie, Manny actually reminds of my brother, He was a little like him" said Carrie as she walks with Ellie.

"Really? Where is your brother?" Ellie asked.

"He passed away a long time ago...I'm sorry, I don't wanna talk about it" said Carrie as she turns away from Ellie.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise!" said Ellie feeling sorry for Carrie.

"It's OK Ellie! Really, it's ok! Hey where's Crash and Eddie?" said Carrie.

"Ready bro?"

"Ready Eddie! Set!"

"LET'S GO!"

Just then Crash and Eddie were on top of a hill as they are each on a large piece of bark and slide down the hill

"WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

"As far as I can tell, they're being themselves" said Ellie as she chuckles.

Manny, Diego, Sid and Peaches saw the two possums and watch them go, First Eddie passed by.

"YEEEAAAH! OH NO!" shouted Eddie as he crashes into a boulder

"There goes Eddie" said Sid.

"WEEEEEEE! AAAH!" yelled Crash as he crashes into the boulder as well.

"And there goes Crash" said Diego.

Ellie and Carrie caught up with the others as they saw the entire thing.

"Oh my god! Are they OK?" Carrie asked looking very concern

"Those two? Yeah they're fine! They're like cockroaches" Manny chuckles.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellie angrily exclaimed as she faces her husband furiously.

"Um...ha,ha...I didn't mean like cockroaches as in horrible...I just mean as...they're invincible" Manny chuckles nervously.

Ellie looks at him furiously and said sternly "Go and see if they're fine"

"Yes honey!" said Manny as he smiles neviously and walks quickly to see if Crash and Eddie are fine.

The others waited for a moment then Manny returns with the twins.

"Well the twins are fine" said Manny.

"And?" said Ellie who was still a little mad.

"Ok...I'm sorry I called your brothers cockroaches" Manny apologised.

Ellie smiles and kisses her husband and said "I forgive you sweetheart just don't say that again!" said Ellie.

"I promise" said Manny and he hugs Ellie.

"Aww you two are such a wonderful pair!" said Carrie as she smiles at the couple.

"Thanks Carrie" said Ellie.

"Well it's getting dark, we should camp here" said Manny.

"Camp here? In the forest? Isn't it dangerous? What if there are dangerous creatures out there?" Carrie asked feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry Carrie! We got Diego here as our protector" said Crash.

"Yeah and we'll use Sid as bait for the hungry predators!" Eddie joked.

"No we're not using Sid as bait!" said Ellie crossly at the twins.

"Sid, why don't you light a fire for us?" said Manny.

"OK! I can do that" said Sid.

"Wait! You can make fire?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah sure I can! Why?" Sid asked.

"Nothing, it's just...you're the only sloth I know that can make fire" said Carrie.

"Well let me show you how to make fire" said Sid as he grabs a few sticks and put them together.

Sid then grabs two stones and explains to Carrie "First you grab two stones that looks the exact shape then you scrape them together as fast as you can and then sparks will light out and you must make sure that the sparks hits the firewood then once you're done, you blow the firewood and..." then Sid scrapes the rocks together and sparks fly into the firewood and as it lifts a bit up, Sid then blows at the firewood and soon the fire was lifted up perfectly.

"Ta-Da! We have fire!" Sid shouted with triumph.

"Wow Sid, That's amazing" said Carrie as she was astounded by Sid's work.

"Yeah well, that's why some animals call me Sid, Lord of the flame" said Sid as he strikes a pose making Carrie giggled a bit.

"Hey Lord of the flame, your tail's on fire again" Manny points out.

Sid turns around to see that his tail was on fire and he jumps up and runs around, screaming while Crash and Eddie were bursting into laughter and the others try to stop the flames on Sid's tail then Carrie got up and tries to stop Sid's tail from burning as well and then she saw the twins laughing their heads off.

"This isn't funny guys!" Carrie cried out then she took Sid's arm and quickly takes Sid to a nearby lake and pushes Sid in as the water extinguishes the fire on Sid's tail.

"Sid! Are you alright?" Ellie called out.

"I'm fine!" said Sid as he coughs out water out of his mouth.

"But Sid, your tail was on fire" said Carrie as she gets Sid out of the lake.

"I'm OK Carrie" said Sid as he tries to sit down but flinches in pain

"Let me look at your tail" said Carrie and checks Sid's tail to see that was burnt.

"Are you sure you're OK Sid? Does it hurt?" Carrie asked looking very concern.

"I'm fine, Really I am, I just- OW!" Sid yelled in pain as he tries to sit back down on the log but jumps up when he felt more pain.

"Oh dear! You're hurt! Wait here" said Carrie as she runs off to find some things to help Sid.

"Man that was so funny!" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah and awesome at the same time" Crash laughed as well.

"It's not funny you guys, Sid's in pain!" Ellie said crossly.

"Oh come on Ellie! You heard what Sid said, He's fine!" said Manny as he chuckles a bit.

"Sid's in pain with a burnt tail, how is that fine?" snapped Ellie.

"Umm...well...I...uhh..." said Manny as he tries to think.

"Yes?" said Ellie

"I...I'm sorry!" Manny apologised.

"Thank you Manny" said Ellie.

Carrie then returns with a big leaf in her hands.

"What are you doing with that Carrie?" Sid asked as he looks at Carrie curiously.

"Well I'm not an expert on how to treat burns and all that, But it doesn't look that bad so I'm going to wrap your tail up with this big leaf as a bandage Ok? Now hold still, this may hurt a little" said Carrie as she starts wrapping Sid's burned tail up.

"OW! OW! That hurts!" Sid cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry Sid but it does hurt sometimes, Just hang in there, I'm almost done" said Carrie as she tries to finish the bandage wrapping quickly then finally she finishes.

"There! All done! How do you feel now Sid?" Carrie asked.

"I feel a bit sore but apart from that, I feel OK!" said Sid as he gets up.

"I'm glad to hear that Sid" said Carrie as she smiles once more at Sid.

"Thanks for that Carrie" said Ellie.

"My pleasure! After all we're friends now right?" said Carrie.

"Yeah, we are" said Sid as he smiles goofily.

"Alright you two, Apologise to Sid now" Ellie said to the possums

"Alright! Sid we're sorry that we laughed at you" Crash apologised.

"Yeah! We're sorry!" Eddie apologised.

"Its Ok guys, you know me, I never hold a grudge" said Sid.

"Why? Cause you're too lazy?" Diego teases Sid.

Sid rolls his eyes and replies in annoyance "Yes"

"Though so" Diego chuckles.

"Well I'm going to bed now! Goodnight guys!" said Carrie.

"Goodnight" said the herd.

Carrie turns to Sid and said "Goodnight Sid"

Sid smiles at Carrie and he softly said "Goodnight Carrie"

Then one by one, the herd went to sleep for the night near the campfire.

* * *

><p>AWW POOR SID! BUT THANK GOD CARRIE WAS THERE TO HELP, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT! :)<p> 


	4. The Next Morning

**First of all, I would like to thank Paolokid13 and KaylaDestroyer for enjoying my story so far and I hope that you all do enjoy it! Anyway, On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: The Next Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>The herd was soundly asleep in the night while Carrie dreams that she was somewhere dark and gloomy.<p>

As she wanders in the dark and gloomy atmosphere, she heard someone whispering her name that made her stop for a moment as she looks around in fear.

Then she sees a bright light shining in front of her as she sees three silhouettes that she finds familiar.

"Mum? Dad? James?" Carrie called out but there was no answer from her silhouette family, just then, two large shadowing hands appeared from behind them and drags them into the darkness. Carrie watches in horror as she hears their screams for help, she tries to move but she then realises that she was frozen and unable to do anything.

"No! Leave them alone! Please! No! NO! NOOOOOO!" Carrie screamed and then she bolted her eyes open to find that she was still at the campsite.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare" Carrie said to herself as she calms herself down.

She looks around to see that it's morning already and the herd was still asleep.

She then sees Sid and walks quietly to him and watches him sleep.

Sid was snoring and mumbling about eating dandelions.

"Zzzzzz...No I like dandelions...They're so tasty" Sid said in his sleep.

Carrie giggles as she hears this and sits next to Sid as she waits for the others to wake up.

"What's that? Yes...I will have berries!" Sid mumbles as he sleeps peacefully while Carrie looks at him and smiles.

"Sid's so funny and yet...he's a very good friend...I gotta admit he looks funny when he asleep" Carrie thought to herself.

Carrie looks up to see that the others were waking up.

"Good morning guys!" said Carrie.

"Morning Carrie!" Ellie greeted

"Morning Aunty Carrie!" said Peaches.

"Sweetheart, Carrie is not your aunty" Ellie chuckles.

"Oh no it's fine Ellie! She can call me aunty if she likes" Carrie giggles.

"Well I'm starving! Let's get something to eat" said Manny.

"I agree" Ellie agreed.

"Me too!" said Peaches.

"Seems like Sid and Diego are still snoozing" said Carrie as she looks at the two sleeping mammals.

"We can handle that" said Eddie.

"Oh no! Not this again" groans Ellie as she knows what's gonna happen.

"Hey Carrie, Wanna see something funny? Watch this!" said Crash.

The twins each went to one's Diego's ear each and they shouted "WATER!"

Diego bolted his eyes open and jumped "Water? Where?"

The twins laughed at Diego's reaction as Diego growls at the twins.

"You two are gonna be pay for that!" Diego growled and starts chasing the possums as they run away from Diego laughing.

"Catch us if you can Diego" teases Crash.

"You can't get us" teases Eddie.

"Come back here you two!" shouted Diego as he chases the possums.

"Do they do pranks every morning?" Carrie asked.

"Well if you count, throwing rocks at me, drenching water at Diego and tying Sid up to a tree, I would say yes...Knock it off you guys!" Manny sternly calls out to Diego and the twins.

"No offence but aren't overweight guys suppose to be jolly?" Carrie asked.

"I'm not fat, OK? It's this fur, its poofy" said Manny as he explains to Carrie about himself.

"Oh! OK I see!" said Carrie nodding her head then thinks to herself.

"He is definitely fat"

"Sid's still asleep, Can you wake him up Carrie?" Ellie asked.

"Of course Ellie" said Carrie as she walks closer to Sid and begins to shake him gently.

"Sid, wake up! Rise and shine" said Carrie as she tries to wake Sid up.

"Mmm...No...Five more minutes mum!" Sid mumbles causing Carrie to laugh.

"Come on Sid, Wake up!" said Carrie.

Sid then opens his eyes and sees Carrie smiling at him

"Oh! Good morning Carrie" Sid yawned.

"Morning sleepy head!" giggled Carrie.

"How are you this morning Carrie?" Sid asked.

"I'm very good Sid and how is your tail?" Carrie asked.

"My tail? Oh yeah! It's fine! I feel better now thanks to you" said Sid as he gets up and stretches.

"Hey Sid! Want to come and find breakfast with me?" Carrie asked.

"Really? You serious?" Sid asked as he looked surprise.

"Of course I'm serious! Why?" Carrie asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that no one has asked me to come and look for breakfast with them or lunch or dinner or supper, well maybe afternoon snack or maybe just-" Sid started.

"Sid, just say yes or no" Manny sighs in annoyance.

"Ok, Ok! Yes I'll come with you" said Sid as he walks off with Carrie just as Diego and the twins return from their chase.

"Where are they going?" Crash asked.

"They're just going to get breakfast, that's all" said Peaches.

"Maybe I should I go with them" said Diego.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Well just to make sure that Sid doesn't get into trouble with Carrie" said Diego as he begins to follow them but was stopped by Ellie as she stands in front of him.

"Oh no you don't! How about you go with Crash and Eddie while I go with Manny and Peaches" said Ellie

"But what if Sid-" Manny started.

"Sid and Carrie will be fine OK?" said Ellie.

"Do I really have to stay with these two?" Diego asked.

"Yes!" said Ellie.

"Oh great!" groaned Diego as he did not like the idea of being with the twins.

"Welcome to the club Diego" Eddie said as he smirks at Diego.

"Looks like we're stuck with you for a while old pal" Crash said as he also smirks at Diego.

"Whoo hoo(!)" Diego said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile Sid and Carrie are wandering around looking for something to eat.

"Hey Sid! What do you like to eat?" Carrie asked.

"Umm...Leaves, berries and pinecones! You?" Sid asked.

"It's the same here with me" said Carrie.

"Oh, I see" said Sid.

"Hey Sid? Do you ever...dreamt of something that always haunts you in the night?" Carrie asked.

"No, why?" said Sid.

"Oh nothing, it's just...I had a nightmare about my family last night" Carrie said as she starts to look depress.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that, May I asked what happened in your dream?" Sid asked.

"I...I don't feel comfortable talking about it Sid" said Carrie as she shooks her head at Sid.

"Oh...sorry" Sid apologised.

"Its fine...but enough about me, what do you dream of Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Umm...Food" said Sid.

"Is that all you ever dream about?" Carrie laughs.

"No, I dream of others things" said Sid.

"Like what?" Carrie asked.

"Well I-"Sid was about to begin but was stopped when he heard a growl.

"Was that your stomach?" Sid asked.

"No...Was it yours?" Carrie asked.

"No" said Sid.

Then they heard the growl again and this time, it was more than one growl, they can hear snarls and growls coming from the bushes that are not far from them.

"Sid...I don't think we're alone" said Sid as she tremble in fear.

"Funny, I was about to say that" said Sid as he also trembles in fear.

"W-Who's there?" Carrie called out to the noise.

* * *

><p>WHAT IS BEHIND THE BUSHES? WHAT DANGERS WILL SID AND CARRIE FACE AND WILL THE HERD BE THERE TO HELP THEM?<p>

STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT, IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	5. The Attack of the Wolves

**Chapter 5: The Attack of the Wolves.**

* * *

><p>Five wolves came out of the bushes and to Carrie's horror, she realises who they are.<p>

"S-Sid! Those w-wolves are the ones who attack me before!" said Carrie as she goes behind Sid.

"H-How do you k-know?" Sid asked as he starts to feel terrified.

"That wolf with the scar on his left cheek, He's the leader of the pack" Carrie whimpers.

The leader of the wolves stood in the middle of the pack as he smiles deviously to the pair.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the little sloth who escaped from us" said the leader of the wolves as his evil smile grew wider.

"And look, Victor, She's brought junk food with her" said one of the wolves.

"Indeed she has" Victor chuckles evilly.

Sid looks at Carrie and said "Junk food? You didn't tell me you brought junk food"

"Sid, they're talking about you" Carrie whimpers.

"Oh! This is bad" Sid whimpers as well.

"You won't escape us this time my dear and your little friend will be part of our main course" saids Victor evilly.

"Can't we...um...talk about this guys?" Sid stutters and smiles nervously.

Victor and the other wolves just laugh and they stopped when Victor looks at Sid deviously and growls "I don't think so"

"Run!" Sid shouted and together, Carrie and Sid ran for their lives.

"Get them!" Victor shouted at the wolves and they chase after them.

Sid and Carrie ran as fast as they can, away from the wolves when Carrie trips over.

"Carrie!" exclaimed Sid as he rushes to help Carrie up.

They were about to run again when Carrie screams as she and Sid sees the wolves in front of them.

Back at the campsite, Manny, Ellie and Peaches were finishing their breakfast when they heard a familiar scream.

"It's Carrie!" exclaimed Ellie as she realises in horror who it was and soon the others rushes to help them.

Crash, Eddie and Diego were on their way back to the campsite when they also heard Carrie's scream.

"That's Carrie!" exclaimed Eddie.

"It sounds like she and Sid are in trouble" said Crash as he grows concerned.

"We got to help them guys!" said Diego.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Eddie cries out and the three mammals rushes off to rescue their friends

Meanwhile Sid and Carrie were trapped by the wolves as they snarl and bark at them, causing Sid and Carrie to shake in fear.

"S-Sid?" Carrie stuttered.

"Y-Yes?" Sid stuttered as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Carrie panicked.

"I don't know" Sid also panicked.

"Why don't you say your prayers you two? No one can save you now!" growled Victor.

Suddenly Diego lunges at Victor and starts attacking him as Victor fights back.

Then Manny and Ellie came to the rescue and they trumpet at the other wolves causing them to run away as they knew they were no match for two mammoths.

"Cowards!" Victor yells out as he jumps off from Diego.

"Leave the sloths alone" Diego growled at Victor.

Victor snarls at the herd then looks at Carrie and Sid at the other side and runs towards them.

"Carrie! Look out!" Sid screamed.

Sid pushes Carrie out of the way as Victor slashes Sid's arm with his claws causing Sid to scream in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed in horror.

Diego lungs at Victor but Victor flees before Diego could really attack him again.

But before Victor runs off, He turns back and shouts at Carrie "This isn't over! I will get you my darling and your floppy friend too!" and after that, he ran off from the herd.

Carrie rushes to Sid who was lying on the ground, holding his arm in pain.

"Sid? Sid! Are you OK?" Carrie panicked as she gets down on her knees and checks on Sid.

"I don't know...Aaah!" Sid cries out in pain as he tries to get up but couldn't due to the pain he was experiencing.

Carrie checks on Sid and gasps in horror when she saw Sid's arm

"Oh no! Sid! Your arm! It's bleeding!" Carrie cried.

Carrie pushes Sid's right hand away from his left arm to see that Sid's left arm has a huge scratch and it was bleeding fast.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Sid" Carrie apologised as she felt very guilty about what has happened.

"It's not your fault darling" Ellie soothed Carrie.

"If I haven't got in the way, Sid would be OK!" said Carrie depressingly.

"Don't blame yourself Carrie" Sid groaned in pain.

"OK Crash! Eddie! Find the biggest leaf you can find to wrap Sid's arm up, Manny! Go get some water!" said Manny.

"How?" Manny asked.

"Get a coconut shell or get a turtle shell or...just get some water and quick before Sid bleeds to death!" exclaimed Ellie as Manny and the twins ran off to do their tasks.

"And me Ellie?" Diego asked.

"I want you to keep an eye out to see if anymore wolves or dangerous animals are nearby" said Ellie.

"Sure thing Ellie" said Diego as he keeps a eye out for predators that maybe lurking nearby.

"Peaches, Stay with mummy" said Ellie

"OK" said Peaches.

"Are you alright Sid?" Ellie asked.

"Not really" Sid groaned as the pain keeps striking inside him.

"Just hang in there Sid! You're gonna be fine" Ellie soothed Sid as he gently pats Sid on the head to comfort him.

"Sid, I'm really sorry I got you into this mess" Carrie apologised.

"Carrie, it's not your fault OK?" said Diego.

"I just feel like it is my fault...Why did you do that Sid? Why did you took the damage instead of me?" Carrie asked.

"That's a good question! Why did you Sid? I mean no offence but you never risked for your life for any of us but why now and why Carrie?" Diego asked.

"I...I don't know why to be honest...I just did it...That's all" said Sid.

Ellie looks at Sid then to Carrie and then she thinks to herself "Hmm...Maybe he did it because he likes her... I knew it! I knew Sid would fall for Carrie! I just knew it!"

Peaches looks at her mother and asks "Mummy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, It's just that I'm glad to see that Sid and Carrie are OK" said Ellie as she pats her daughters head.

Just then Manny returns with the water in a coconut shell and the twins return with two leaves.

One small enough to clean Sid's wound and the other big enough to wrap around Sid's arm.

"OK Sid, I need you to sit on this rock for a moment" said Manny as Carrie and Ellie got Sid up and took Sid over to where Manny is.

"Alright, this may hurt a bit Sid" said Manny and he took the leaf from Crash and dunks it in the water and starts' cleaning Sid's wound with the wet leaf.

"Argh!" Sid yell out in pain.

"Hold still Sid" said Manny as he tries to finishes cleaning Sid's wound.

"Ok Eddie, Give me the leaf" said Carrie.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Because she's the only one who can wrap Sid's wound up" said Ellie.

Eddie gives Carrie the big leaf and when Manny was finish cleaning the blood off, Carrie started wrapping the leaf around Sid.

"Ow! Ow!" Sid yelled out in pain.

"It's gonna be OK Sid, You're gonna be fine" said Carrie as she tries to comfort Sid then she finishes wrapping the wound up.

"Are you feeling alright now Sid?" Carrie asked.

"A little but it still hurts" Sid replied.

"Are you sure? I just feel guilty for what has happened to you" said Carrie as she still feels a little depressed.

"Carrie, if I know Sid, He would still be fine after a whack on a head" Diego chuckles as he tries to cheer Carrie up.

"You're not that funny Diego" said Sid as he rolls his eyes but smiles as he know Diego was only joking around.

"Look who's talking" said Diego as he jokes back at Sid and smirks deviously at him.

"We better get going! Come on Sid, You can rest on my back but no slobbering or snoring if you're gonna sleep on my back" said Manny as he lifts Sid up to his back.

"Alright I won't, Mr Bossyboots" Sid groaned in irritation

"Don't call me that" said Manny as he rolls his eyes in annoyance

"Come on Carrie, You can hop on my back for a while if you want" said Ellie.

"Thank you Ellie" said Carrie as she climbs on Ellie's back and soon the herd continued on their journey for a new home.

"Thank you Sid, for saving my life again" said Carrie.

Sid looks and smiles at Carrie then replied "You're welcome Carrie"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Stay tune to find out<strong>

**In the meantime, Please review :)**


	6. Two Months Later

**Chapter 6: Two Months Later**

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since the encounter with the wolves and the herd has finally found a new home.<p>

As the months pass, Sid and Carrie have become best friends ever since but there are some days when Sid and Carrie feel that there's something more in them.

Like one time when Sid and Carrie were gathering fruit for the herd, Sid's hand accidently touches Carrie's hand when they both reach for an apple.

They both looked at each other for a minute or two then they broke apart when Diego came by, letting them know that they need to return to the cave.

The next moment was when one night, Manny and Ellie were telling Peaches stories of their adventures as the rest of the herd was listening to them. As they tell the stories, Sid felt Carrie's head on his shoulder and slowly he moved his head to touch Carrie's head.

When Carrie and Sid looked at each other, they quickly moved away from each other and their faces were red from embarrassment.

Sid and Carrie's friendship grows stronger each day but not all things in them are good, Carrie's nightmares have been occurring more every night and usually it was about her family but now it was mostly about Sid and what terrible things that she dread to see if Sid was involved although there were some nights when Carrie dreamt of doing fun and exciting things with Sid.

One morning, Sid woke up to find that Carrie wasn't around so he got up to find her.

Carrie was at the River of Delight as she just had another nightmare about Sid and she was looking very upset about it.

"Why? Why am I dreaming about Sid all the time? What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about him all the time?" Carrie thinks to herself as she looks down at the river and sees her reflection.

"Whenever I'm with him, I feel happy and safe but why is that?...Could it be that I...No! It's not possible" Carrie said to herself.

"Carrie?"

Carrie bolts her head around to see Sid behind her.

"Sid, you scared me" Carrie sighs in relief.

"Really? Sorry!" Sid apologised.

"It's fine" Carrie giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Sid asked.

"I just want to taste the water of the River of Delight" said Carrie.

"Cool! Can I join?" Sid asked.

"Umm...Sure" said Carrie.

"Great! I need something fresh to drink" said Sid as he starts drinking the water.

"Wait! You're puffed from walking already?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah well, "gulp" "gulp" I being walking for five minutes to find you" said Sid as he keeps drinking the water.

"Oh I see!" Carrie giggles.

"Well we better get back before the herd wakes up" said Sid as he finishes drinking.

"Yeah!" said Carrie as she yawns.

"Bad dream again huh?" Sid chuckles.

"No, I just woke up early" Carrie yawned.

"I see, Well let's get going then" said Sid as he starts wandering back to the cave.

Carrie smiles at Sid and walks with him as she thinks to herself.

"I can't believe I lied to Sid, Why did I lie to my best friend?"

"Hey Carrie, Do you mind if I sing?" Sid asked.

"No, Go ahead" said Carrie.

"Thanks" said Sid as he starts singing unfortuanly Sid doesn't sing that well but thankfully, Carrie didn't mind.

"Hey there, Lovely morning, Glad that it's not pouring, I'm happy as a feather and I'm walking with Carietta and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Did you just call me Carietta?" asked Carrie as she lifts up an eyebrow and looks at Sid confusingly.

"Umm...Yeah" said Sid feeling nervous.

"Please don't call me that Sid" said Carrie.

"Sorry" Sid apologized.

"Its fine" said Carrie as she pats Sids shoulder and continues walking back to the cave then Sid begins singing again.

"Dear old dear what's the matter, with this girl name Carrietta?"

"Sid!" exclaimed Carrie as she looks at Sid deviously.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to" Sid chuckles.

"Oh yeah! Sure you did (!)" said Carrie as she smirks at Sid.

"I won't do it again, I swear!" said Sid.

"You promise?" said Carrie.

"I promise!" said Sid.

"Alright" said Carrie and they began walking again as Sid smiles and begins singing once again.

"Oh my heart is so alive when I'm with-"

"Don't you dare say it" said Carrie as she turns around and smiles deviously at Sid while pointing a finger at him.

"...Carrie" Sid sings the ending of his sing along.

"Thank you" said Carrie.

She walks for a moment but was stopped when Sid quickly sang  
>"Known as Carrietta"<br>"Oooooh! You are so annoying!" said Carrie.

Sid runs off from her as he playfully teases her by singing.

"Carrietta, Carrietta, I like the name, it suits you better!"

"Oh that is it!" Carrie said deviously as she starts to chase Sid back to the cave.

When they return to the entrance of the cave, Carrie pounds Sid to the ground and said "You gonna stop calling me Carrietta?"

"OK, Yes! I'm sorry!" Sid chuckles.

"Thank you Sid" Carrie giggles.

"You know I was only playing around" said Sid.

"Yeah, I know" said Carrie.

"Will you two quiet down please?" Manny called out.

"Sorry Manny!" The two sloths apologized.

"Is he always moody in the morning?" Carrie asked.

"Well they don't call him Manny the moody mammoth for nothing" Sid laughed.  
>"I heard that Sid!" Manny called out while Sid snickers as Carrie giggles.<p>

"Well we better get inside before Manny wakes the others up" Sid snickered.

"I agree" Carrie giggled as she walks back inside the cave.

Sid watches her go and thinks to himself

"Wow! She is so beautiful and such an amazing woman! I would do anything to love her but I don't know if I can tell her that"

"Sid!" Carrie calls out.

"I'm coming!" Sid called back and he follow Carrie back into the cave

Nightfall comes by and the herd was asleep while Carrie was dreaming that she and Sid are at a dandelion field.

Carrie was happily chasing Sid around as Sid sings  
>"Carrietta, Carrietta, Such a fine sinorita!"<p>

"You're so gonna get that now!" Carrie laughed and she tackles Sid to the ground as they both lie down together.

The two sloths laughed as Sid looks at her for a moment and then he caresses her hair.

"You are such a great friend Carrie" said Sid.

"You too Sid" said Carrie as she caresses Sid's belly.

Suddenly Victor appears before them and snarls at them.

"Sid! Watch out!" Carrie cries.

Victor lunges at Sid and then Carrie woke up screaming "Noooo!"

She closes her mouth and looks around to see that the herd is still asleep then she sees Sid and sighs in relief as she realises it was just a dream.

She quietly walks up to Sid and lies down next to him as she wraps her arms around his waist and puts Sid's shoulder on her back.

She looks at Sid as he snores and mumbles in his sleep as Carrie thinks to herself.

"Sid, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for, You are kind, understanding and you are so cute and... No! I can't do that! All I ever give to the people I care for is nothing but pain and misery! I'm nothing but a curse to those I love" she thinks to herself as a tear went down from one of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What did Carrie mean by she's nothing but a curse and will Sid finally tell her that he loves her? Stay tune to find out!<strong>


	7. Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 7: Feelings Revealed**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sid wakes up to find Carrie sleeping next to him.<p>

"Carrie? Carrie, wake up" said Sid as he gently shakes Carrie to wake her up.

Carrie opens her eyes then she looks at Sid and said "Good morning Sid"

"What were you doing?" Sid asked.

"I'm sorry Sid, I just had another nightmare last night and I wanted to be with someone...I hope you're not mad" said Carrie as she looks at Sid concerned.

"It's fine Carrie! I don't mind" said Sid who smiles at Carrie.

"Thank you Sid" said Carrie then she walks off to find breakfast.

Sid watches Carrie go as he walks out of the cave "Man she is so beautiful and so kind and... What is wrong with me? Why I do feel that way with Carrie?" Sid asked to himself.

"Well, well, well!"

Sid bolted his head to see Diego smiling at Sid deviously.

"D-Diego! How long have you been watching us?" Sid asked nervously.

"Long enough to find out that you have a crush on Carrie" Diego chuckles.

"I do not love Carrie" said Sid as he looks away from Diego.

"Sure you do (!)" said Diego as he rolls his eyes.

"What does that mean?" exclaimed Sid as stomps his way to face Diego who was smirking deviously at Sid.

"Face it Sid, You're in love with Carrie" Diego smirks at Sid.

"Am not" Sid argued.

"Are so" Diego teases

"Am not! Am not!" Sid whines.

"Yes you are, I seen the way you look at her, how you mumble her name in your sleep. How you two spend time together and not to mention you letting her sleep with you" said Diego as he starts to get serious with Sid.

"Hey I didn't know that Carrie was sleeping next to me" Sid argued.

"Just admit it Sid, You're in love with Carrie" said Diego

Sid looks at Diego for a minute as he tries to think of an excuse to get away but he couldn't so he sighs in defeats and then he said "Yes it's true, I'm in love with Carrie"

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Diego and Sid bolted their heads around to see Ellie in front of them.

"I knew it! You do love Carrie! Oh this is so romantic!" Ellie cheers gleefully.

"Will you quiet down Ellie, Carrie might hear you" said Sid.

"Oh right! Sorry! It's just that I knew you would fall for Carrie from the moment we all met her" said Ellie.

"The only problem is, I don't know if Carrie loves me" said Sid.

"Well, you may never know unless you tell her" said Diego.

"I don't know if I can guys" said Sid as he shakes his head.

"Well...If you want her to know that you really love her, you must tell her" Ellie encouraged.

Sid looks at Ellie then to Diego and looks at his reflection in the puddle and then he said "I will tell her" then he walks off to find Carrie.

"Go get her buddy!" Diego calls out.

"You can do it!" Ellie also calls out.

Sid turns to see Ellie and Diego smiling at him as he calls out "Thanks" then he continues on to find Carrie.

Meanwhile Carrie was gathering berries from the bushes when she sees Sid in front of her, holding a dandelion in his hands.

"Hey Sid! Want to help me pick some berries for breakfast?" Carrie asked.

"I would love to! But Carrie, I need to talk to you first" said Sid.

"Ok, what is it?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie...When I met you, I really changed a lot, I feel more happier, stronger and before I met you, I was so afraid to fight for others but now that I met you, I feel more braver in my life! I could never ask for anyone to be with me for the rest of my life but you" said Sid as he holds Carrie's hands.

"Oh you're welcome, beside we're best friends Sid" said Carrie.

"No Carrie! I didn't mean that in a best friends way, I meant that as in...a lover's way" said Sid as his face starts to get red.

"Sid...I don't understand" said Carrie as she was starting to feel uneasy.

Sid took a deep breath then exhale and at last he finally said "Carrie...I love you"

Carrie looks at Sid with widened eyes and she backs away from Sid who was presenting the dandelion to her.

"W-what?" Carrie stuttered.

"I love you Carrie! I really do! You're the most beautiful, the most amazing and the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my entire life" said Sid as he confesses his love to Carrie.

Carrie looks at Sid as tears flow through her eyes but unfortunately it wasn't tears of joy.

"No...No...No! It's not true" Carrie sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"It can't be true! You lying to me" Carrie sobbed.

"No I'm not lying! I love you! I really do Carrie" said Sid as he tries to calm Carrie down.

"No! You don't love me Sid! You can't love me! You just can't" Carrie cried as she blocks her ears and closes her eyes.

"Carrie listen to me, I love you!" said Sid as he touches Carrie's face.

"Stop it Sid! Just stop it!" Carrie yelled as she slaps Sid on the face.

"Carrie! Please! I-" Sid begged.

"No! I have enough of you! Just go away and leave me alone!" Carrie cried as she turns away from Sid.

"Carrie, I have been truthful and honest to you from the moment when we met... I do love you, please believe me" Sid begged.

"Sid...I don't want to see you again" Carrie sobbed.

"What?" said Sid as his eyes widened in surprised.

"You heard me! I don't want to see you ever again Sid" Carrie sobbed.

"Carrie, please don't go!" Sid begged.

But Carrie runs off from Sid then she turns back and with tears in her eyes but with an angry look on her face, she said

"Goodbye Sid the sloth! I curse the day we met" and with that, she ran off into the woods, leaving a heartbroken Sid watching her leave then he looks at the dandelion and sadly, he drops it to the ground.

Suddenly it began to rain, though he didn't care that the rain was drenching his fur as he makes his way back to the cave.

All he cared about was Carrie but now she is gone.

Gone like a dark cloak wrapping her into the darkness without so much of a goodbye or warning to him.

All Sid could ever think about was Carrie but now that she left him alone, He began to sob as he feels that he will never see her again.

Meanwhile in the forest, Carrie was crying as she shelters herself at a giant oak tree.

She continues crying as she thinks to herself.

"I love Sid, I really do but I can't cause him pain! I want to love him but I just can't! I'm so sorry Sid! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Sid! I love you too! But I cannot risk hurting you like I did to my family"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Sid ever see Carrie again and how will he tell the herd about Carrie's department? Stay tune to find out!<strong>

**Please Review! :) **


	8. Together At Last

**Chapter 8: Together At Last**

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, the herd was a little worried about Sid and Carrie now that it was storming outside.<p>

"Uncle Sid and Aunty Carrie are out there for quite a while, I hope they're OK" said Peaches looking frightened by the storm as she stays with her mother.

"I'm sure they'll be fine sweetheart" said Ellie as she calms her daughter down.

"Crash! Eddie! Get inside this instant!" Manny angrily calls out.

Crash and Eddie were outside the storm, playing mud ball fights.

"Oh come on Manny, We'll be fine!" Crash chuckles.

"Yeah, a little rain can't hurt us" said Eddie then they heard a huge thunderclap as lightning flashes.

"But I think storms can!" Eddie panicked and the twins run to their sister and got on her back.

Diego was lying down, watching the storm, when he saw Sid walking in the rain.

"Sid?" Diego calls out.

Sid walks inside the cave, fur drenched from the rain and is silently in tears and not saying a word to the herd as he sits down and miserably looks down to the ground.

The herd, looking very concerned, gathered around Sid and then Ellie said "Sid? What's wrong?"

Sid didn't look up but replied "I told her"

"Told who?" Peaches asked looking a bit confused.

"I...told Carrie that I...love her" said Sid.

Manny, Peaches and the twins looks at Sid surprisingly and exclaimed "What?"

Ellie and Diego were happy to hear that Sid told Carrie but they were confused to see why Sid is looking upset

Sid was silent for a moment then he repeated "I love her"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Did you say that you are in love with Carrie and you told her that you love her?" Manny asked.

Sid looks up at Manny sadly and replies "Yes"

The herd including Sid was quiet for moment or two then Crash and Eddie began laughing immaturely.

"What's so funny you two?" Diego asked in irritation.

"Sid and Carrie kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The twins teased.

"Will you two stop it already? Can't you see Sid is upset right now?" Manny exclaimed angrily.

"Just ignore them Sid. They're idiots" said Diego.

"Where's Carrie?" Ellie asked Sid.

"She left the herd" Sid sadly responded.

"What?" Ellie exclaimed as the herd was appalled to hear that Carrie has left.

"Aunty Carrie left? Why?" Peaches exclaimed.

"I don't know, I told her how I feel for her but then she rejected me and she didn't tell me why" said Sid.

"That's not like Carrie" said Ellie.

Sid looks at Ellie surprisingly and said "What?"

"For the past two months, She would tell us if there's a problem with her and she would never hide anything from us, She was always being honest to us, I think something is wrong with Carrie, Something is deeply concerning her" said Ellie.

"Wait a minute! She did mention she was having nightmares lately" said Manny.

"But what about? What does she fear?" Ellie asked.

Sid looks up to the outside of the cave and sees nothing but a storming weather raging outside. He knew it would be foolish to go outside in a big storm like this but he knew one thing for certain.

Carrie is out there, lost, alone and miserable like Sid.

Now normally Sid wouldn't go outside on a storm like this but he wants to find Carrie and he wants to help her.

Sid got up and begins walking outside the cave when Diego stopped him.

"Sid! Where are you going?" Diego asked.

"I must find Carrie and I must find out what's troubling her" said Sid as he moves away from Diego and continues down the path.

"Are you crazy Sid? You'll never survive a storm like this!" Manny exclaimed.

"I don't care Manny! I am scared of this storm too but Carrie is out there and I won't abandon her!" said Sid.

"Sid! It's best that you wait till the storm eases then we can find her" Ellie said looking concerned.

"If I wait till the storm eases, then it'll be too late because I might lose Carrie forever if I wait! I must find her guys! I won't rest until I find Carrie and find out what concerns her" said Sid and he runs off into the storm as he was off to find Carrie.

Sid could hear the pleading calls of the herd calling him to return but Sid didn't stopped, He kept going on to find Carrie.

Hours went by and Sid was now in the woods as the storm was easing up a little bit.

Sid kept searching for Carrie until he heard someone crying and he soon recognises it. It was Carrie.

He followed the sound until at last, he found Carrie, lying near an oak tree, crying then he walks up to her and kneels beside her.

"Carrie?" Sid said softly.

Carrie bolted her head around, tears flowing down her face and gasped as she couldn't believe who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Carrie asked.

"I was looking for you Carrie! I was so worried about you" said Sid.

"You came looking for me?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I did Carrie, because I need to know, why did you leave me like that? When I told you how I feel, you left without giving me an answer or even explaining why and you know I wasn't lying, so I got to know, Why Carrie? Why?" Sid asked.

Carrie looks up at him, still crying and kneels next to him.

"D-Do you really want to know why?" Carrie asked.

"Yes I do! Is it me? If it is I-" Sid started.

"No it's not you Sid, It's me! I'm a curse!" Carrie sobbed.

"You? A curse? What do you mean?" Sid asked confusingly.

"I bring nothing but pain and suffering to those I care for" Carrie cries out.

"That's not true Carrie! You didn't bring me pain! You gave love, bravery and happiness! True, my tail was burned and my arm attacked by a wolf but what can I say? I had worse" Sid chuckled as to lighten Carrie up but she was still crying.

"Sorry about that, but hey! It's like what Diego said, I can still get back up even after a whack in the head!" said Sid as he tries to cheer Carrie up.

"You don't understand Sid...I brought pain to my family" Carrie sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"Are you sure you really want to know what happened?" Carrie asked.

"Yes!" Sid replied as Sid and Carrie sits down near the oak tree

"A year ago, I were picking berries for lunch until some dreadful wolves came by and sees me as their lunch, I fled for my life but soon the wolves attacked me and then my father came to save me from the wolves but he was soon injured by them and as my mother and my brother James rushed to my aid, my dad told us to run but my mother went back to help him and she told my brother to take care of me. As we ran, James hid me in a small cave, telling me to wait here and hours later, I heard the wolves outside, saying that the three sloths...taste good...and that's when I knew my family was taken from me and that they were gone forever" Carrie finished as she cries and Sid feels so sorry for Carrie that he hugs her.

"I'm so sorry Carrie, I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your family but it wasn't your fault" Sid comforted.

"It was my fault! I could have saved them but I was scared and all I have ever done was listen to my family instead of save them! It was all my fault" Carrie cried out.

"No it wasn't! Carrie, Listen to me! Don't blame yourself for what happened to your family! Because you didn't cause this to happened! You are not a curse! You don't bring pain to others! You did what you family wanted you to do because they love you!" said Sid as he comforts Carrie.

"You...You really think so?" Carrie tearfully asked.

"I do Carrie! I really do! Your family wanted you to be safe and alive and you are now" said Sid.

Carrie dries a bit of her tears and replies "Sid...When you told me that you love me, I believed you...it's just...I didn't want to hurt you...I didn't want you to suffer the same faith my family...that's why I left you earlier"

"Really? I thought it was because you didn't love me" said Sid being honestly.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I love you Sid, I really do! But I don't want to hurt you!" Carrie cries.

"Carrie! I understand how you feel but there's nothing to be scared of anymore! You have me and you have the herd to help you! Let me be there for you! Give me a chance and I promise nothing bad will tear us apart" said Sid.

Carrie looks at Sid with hopeful yet tearful eyes as she said "You promise"

"I promise" Sid replied.

Carrie gets up with Sid and holds his hands and said

"You're the most wonderful sloth I have ever met in my entire life! Because of you, everything I once feared is gone! I love you so much Sid"

"And you are the most beautifulness sloth I have ever met! You really changed my life! I will always love you Carrie and that's a promise" said Sid.

"Oh Sid! Thank you!" Carrie cried happily and soon they looked at each other for a moment then they leaned closer to each other and at long last, they kissed for the first time.

As they kissed, fireflies appeared and they glow with wonderful lights as Sid and Carrie parted their lips from each other.

They both looked at each other dreamily as Carrie giggles "What?"

"The way you kiss me, it's like eating a whole dandelion field!" said Sid and they both laughed then they saw the fireflies and were amazed by how they created the blue night sky wonderful.

It's like stars floating down to welcome the two lovers in this beautiful night, now that the storm has passed.

Sid bows to Carrie as she asks "What are you doing?"

"Care to dance my love?" Sid asked.

Carrie smiles and curtsy then said "It would be my pleasure"

Then Sid and Carrie hold each other close as they began dancing slowly together, they could hear gentle romantic music in their minds as the fireflies continue glowing and flying around the oak tree.

"Sid, this is the first time in a long time, I felt happy in a long time! I know I smile a lot and look happy during the two months but what can I say? I'm a good at acting" Carrie joked.

"No doubt about that Carreitta" Sid playfully teases Carrie but she was giggling this time.

"What? Not bothering you this time" Sid smirks at her playfully.

"No! I don't mind you calling me Carrietta anymore...Sidney" Carrie teases back as the two sloths burst into laughter for a moment then Sid looks at Carrie and said "I love you so much Carrie"

"I love you too Sid...so very much" said Carrie as she rests her head on Sid's chest while they continued dancing slowly.

As the night goes by, they knew something.

They are now together and nothing will ever tear their love apart.

There was no more fear.

No more pain.

No more sorrow.

There was only love

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that chapter wonderful but it's not over yet, What will happen next? Stay tune to find out! <strong>

**Please Review :)**


	9. Sid's Good Morning Kiss

**Chapter 9: Sid's Good Morning Kiss**

* * *

><p>The next morning in the cave, The herd except for Sid and Carrie were sound asleep until Peaches wakes up to find her parents and her uncles sleeping all except Sid who wasn't inside the cave.<p>

"Uncle Sid?" she calls out but there was no answer.

"Uncle Sid?" Peaches call out as she starts to feel concerned.

She runs outside of the cave and looks around but Sid wasn't around.

"Uncle Sid? Where are you?" she cries out but there was no answer.

She rushes back inside and goes to her mother.

"Mama! Mama!" Peaches cried.

Ellie wakes up to see her daughter looking worried.

"Peaches? What's the matter sweetheart?" asked Ellie as she yawns and gets up.

"Mum! I think Uncle Sid is still gone!" Peaches cried.

"What? You mean he hasn't come back?" exclaimed Ellie as she looks around for Sid.

"He must be out there still looking for Aunty Carrie!" said Peaches worriedly.

"Oh dear! I hope Sid and Carrie are alright" said Ellie looking very concerned.

Just then Manny and the others begin to wake up and Manny was just yawning as he saw his wife and daughter looking very worried.

"Ellie? Peaches? What's wrong?" Manny asked as he yawns.

"Manny! Sid hasn't returned from finding Carrie" Ellie explained.

"What? Are you sure?" exclaimed Manny.

"Yes!" said Ellie as she nods her head.

"He should have waited till the storm eased" said Manny.

"You can't blame him Manny, He really loves Carrie" said Diego.

"True but what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing" said Ellie.

"You're right! Let's have breakfast!" said Crash as he starts to leave.

"Good idea, Lead the way Crash" said Eddie as he follows his brother.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast! We must find Sid and Carrie first!" said Ellie as she stops her brothers.

"Ok Ellie, Hold it right there! Here's what we'll do, Me and Diego will go and look for Sid and Carrie, The rest of you guys, stay here" said Manny.

"Manny, you know I won't stay here, we'll all go and find them together!" said Ellie.

"But Ellie-" Manny starts only to have his mouth closed by Ellie's trunk.

"No buts Manny, We'll all gonna stick together and that's final" Ellie demanded as she, Peaches and the twins walk out of the cave.

"Ellie!" Manny calls out.

"Forget it Manny! Argue with Ellie, You're gonna lose" Diego chuckles as he follows the others.

Manny grunts in annoyance and follows the others as they began the search for Sid and Carrie.

Meanwhile, back at the giant oak tree, Sid and Carrie are sleeping next to each other.

Sid was the first one to wake up to see that Carrie was sleeping besides him.

Sid smiles and carefully kisses Carrie on the forehead then he looks to see if he has woken up Carrie but she was still sleeping and then Sid decided to kiss her on the lips.

So he quietly kisses her and as he does that, Carrie wakes up to find Sid kissing her and as their lips were apart and Sid saw Carrie awakened, she smiles at Sid who was looking embarrassed.

"Heh, heh...um...Sorry about that" Sid chuckles nervously.

"It's fine Sid...Besides, I sometimes dreamt that someone who loves me might kiss me in the morning just as I wake up" Carrie said softly as she smiles lovingly at Sid.

"Well you got you wish dear!" said Sid as he helps Carrie up to her feet and he gets up with Carrie.

"I got more than that, I got you" said Carrie as she hugs Sid close to her.

"And I got you too" said Sid as he nuzzles Carrie on the head.

Sid then pulls Carrie into another kiss and they hold it for a few second then they broke apart as Sid caresses Carrie's hair as she giggles at Sid playing with her hair.

"How do you sleep Carrie?" Sid happily asked.

"You know, for the first time in weeks, I had a very good dream!" Carrie replied.

"Really? What about?" Sid asked.

"I dreamt that you and me were side by side near a beautiful garden, full of beautiful flowers, amazing fireflies and the night sky was so wonderful and we had the time of our lives" said Carrie.

"That sounds like a wonderful dream Carrie" said Sid.

"It was!" Carrie agreed as she hugs Sid and notices that the wound on Sid's arm was fully healed and the fur on his tail had grown back and Sid was no longer wearing the leaf bandages.

"Well we better get back to the herd, they'll be wondering where we are" said Sid.

"I agree! They are really gonna be surprise when they find out that we're together" Carrie said as she and Sid begins to wander back to the cave.

"But we're always together Carrie" said Sid.

"No that's not what I meant, I meant "together" as in boyfriend and girlfriend" Carrie laughs.

"Oh! I see! Sorry" Sid apologised as he looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Its fine Sid" said Carrie as she kisses Sid on the side of his forehead.

Sid and Carrie continues their way back home until someone familiar face was blocking their way and it was someone who Sid and Carrie wished to never see again.

It was Victor.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Victor is back! Will Sid and Carrie escape from him this time? Will the herd find them in time? What will happen next? Stay Tune to find out.<strong>

**Please Review **


	10. The Herd VS Victor

**Chapter 10: The Herd VS Victor**

* * *

><p>The herd was still searching for Sid and Carrie until they found them with Victor as the two sloths look terrified at Victor who smiles evilly at the two sloths.<p>

"Oh No! It's that bad wolf again" Peaches exclaimed.

"Manny, What are we gonna do?" Ellie asked worryingly.

"I got a plan! But we better hurry, let's go" said Manny as the herd went into the woods while Victor stands before the two terrified sloths.

"Well, well! Look what we have here, two love birds all by themselves! Where's your so called 'herd'?" Victor chuckles evilly.

"W-well, w-where's your so called...um...friends...no wait, Family?" Sid stutters as he tries to stand up for Carrie and himself.

"For your information sloth, those cowards were my warriors until your two mammoths scared them off" Victor snarls.

"What do you want?" Carrie whimpers.

"I told you that I will finish you two off before and I will, Just like those other three sloths I finish off a year ago" Victor hissed.

Carrie's eyes widened as she realises that Victor was the wolf that killed her family.

"Wait a minute, it was you! You're the one who killed my family!" Carrie cried.

"What do you mean I- Oh! I remember you! You're that pesky little sloth that manages to slip away from us! So here we are once again, face to face." Victor smirks at Carrie.

"Y-you leave her alone" Sid stuttered as he bravely stands up to Victor.

"What did you say to me?" Victor growls at Sid.

"I-I said, L-leave her a-alone" Sid stutter as Victor got closer to Sid.

"And If I don't?" Victor hissed.

Sid looks at Victor who was growling at Sid until Sid foolishly slaps Victor at the face which made Carrie jumped but unfortunately it didn't hurt Victor at all.

Victor slowly looks back at Sid and growls "Big mistake" and he whacks Sid in the face, sending down to the ground in pain.

"Sid! Are you OK?" Carrie cried as she rushes to Sid and helps him up.

"If I were you, I worried about myself" Victor snarls at Carrie.

"Y-you didn't get us b-before and y-you won't get us again" Sid stutters as he looks at Victor with anger.

"We'll see about that!" Victor hisses.

"Run!" Carrie screamed and the two sloths ran for their lives while Victor chases them.

Sid and Carrie fled into the wood again but Victor was still chasing after them and soon Victor pounds on Sid and begins to suffocate him by pressing his paw hard on Sid's throat.

"No! Leave him alone!" Carrie screamed as she grabs Victor's ears and pulls them back, causing Victor to howl in pain as he struggles to get Carrie off and soon Victor shook Carrie off him.

Victor was ready to finish off the two sloths when they heard a booming voice saying "Surprise!"

Manny appeared in front of the two sloths and whacked Victor away with his trunk.

"Manny!" Sid cheered.

"You're here!" Carrie also cheered.

"We can talk later but right now, Get back to the cave now!" said Manny as he turns to face the sloths.

"Alright, let's go Carrie!" Sid said as he leads Carrie away from Victor.

"Thank you Manny" Carrie thanked.

"No problem" said Manny as he winked at the two then turns to face Victor angrily as Carrie and Sid starts running again.

Victor gets up and stands there, growling at Manny.

"So we meet again, fat mammoth!" Victor snarls.

"I'm not fat" Manny said sternly at Victor.

"Oh really?" Victor chuckles evilly.

"What do you mean by that?" Manny snapped.

"If you're not fat, See if you can stop me" Victor shouts and soon he bolted around Manny and begins chasing Sid and Carrie again.

"No!" Manny exclaimed as he rushes after Victor.

The chase was still on until Diego blocked Victor's way.

"Diego!" Sid exclaimed as the two sloths stop to see that Diego was ready to fight.

"Quick! Go! Get out of here! Now!" Diego shouted to the two sloths.

"Be careful Diego" Sid cried out as he and Carrie leaves.

"Why do you even bother saving them?" Victor growls.

"Because they're my friends and I won't let you hurt them" Diego growls back.

"We'll see saber, we'll see" Victor snarls.

Diego and Victor paced around each other until they begin fighting.

Manny was still catching up when he heard Diego yelling in agony.

"Diego!" Manny exclaimed.

Back at the fight, Victor was on the ground, biting Diego's paw then he kicks Diego out of the way and runs after the sloths again.

"Diego! Are you OK?" Manny asked as he checks on Diego who was getting up.

"Yeah but Manny, That wolf is still after Sid and Carrie" said Diego.

"Well let's move it already! I just hope Sid and Carrie run into Crash and Eddie" said Manny as the two mammals ran after Victor.

Sid and Carrie continues running, trying to find their way out of the woods and back home when they stopped as they heard someone calling Sid's name coming from a few small holes in the dirty ground where they're standing.

"Umm...Sid...What was that?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know" said Sid so he leans forward to one of the holes and whispered "Who's there?"

Suddenly Crash pops out from one of the holes then Eddie pops out from another.

"It's you two! What are you doing down there?" Carrie asked.

"Don't worry Miss Carrie, its all part of the plan" said Eddie.

"Head further down north and you'll meet Ellie and Peaches there" said Crash as he points his finger at the north direction.

"OK, Be careful you two" said Carrie and with that, Sid and Carrie runs north to meet up with Ellie and Peaches.

Victor reaches to where Crash and Eddie are as they stood there, looking like super heroes with two spit ball shooters.

"Don't tell me you two rats are in the group as well?" Victor asked sternly.

"Actually we're possums and yes, we're here to stop you" said Crash as the possums each posed a karate move.

Victor just laughed "How? By bored me to death?"

"No, we got something different in mind" said Eddie.

Then the twins quickly got up to a tree and use their tails to go upside down and they began to attack Victor with rocks as spit balls.

"Ow! Why you little- Ow!" Victor shouted in pain then he saw Carrie and Sid running away and he runs away from Crash and Eddie.

"Well that didn't go well" said Crash.

"Oh you think (!)" said Eddie sarcastically as they climb down the tree.

"You say this would work" said Crash crossly.

"No, you said it would work!" Eddie argued.

The twins continued arguing when Manny and Diego caught up with them.

"What are you two doing? Did Sid and Carrie meet up with you two?" Manny asked.

"Umm...Yeah" Crash said nervously.

"What? Then where's that wolf?" Diego asked crossly.

"Well, we try spitting rocks on him...but it didn't work" Eddie chuckles nervously.

"So the wolf is still after Sid and Carrie" said Crash.

"Well let's waste no time, we got to stop that wolf" said Manny and the guys went off to the north.

Meanwhile, Sid and Carrie are out of the woods and soon discovered that they're near one of the edges of a giant trench that has a big hole in the middle of the ground.

"So this is the Trench of No Return?" Carrie asked.

"Yep! I think that hole leads to a cave where there's no way out" Sid replied.

Just then Victor appeared from the other side of the edge of the trench.

"Why would you give up?" Sid moaned as he was getting rather annoyed that Victor keeps coming back.

"Don't worry, It'll be painless for you and your floppy friend than it was for your family" Victor growls at Carrie.

Just then Peaches and Ellie appeared from behind Victor.

"Hey you bad old wolf!" Peaches calls out.

"OK Peaches! Now!" exclaimed Ellie and together they throw coconuts at Victor but unfortunately he jumped over the giant trench and got to where Sid and Carrie are.

"Oh no! We missed!" Peaches exclaimed.

"Sid! Carrie! Watch out!" Ellie cries out as the herd appears from up top to where Ellie and Peaches are.

"Why are you doing this Victor?" Carrie cried.

"Because my dear, I never let my prey get away from me and besides you and your friend will make a perfect lunch" Victor smirks evilly.

"I-I won't l-let you hurt Carrie again! I won't allow it!" Sid exclaimed as he felt scared but at the same time, angry at Victor.

"Ha! We'll see about that sloth!" Victor snapped.

"Sid! Get out of here!" Carrie cried.

"What?" Sid exclaimed

"Save yourself!" Carrie cried.

"No Carrie, I won't leave you!" Sid refused.

"Enough! It all ends now!" Victor shouted as he lunges at Carrie.

"Carrie!" screamed the herd.

"Carrie!" screamed Sid and he stop Victor from attacking her by pushing her out of the way.

Victor then attacks Sid by slashing his back and biting his arm as Sid screams in agony and falls down to the ground.

"No! Stop it!" Carrie screamed as she pulls Victor ears once again which made Victor to howl in agony then Victor pushes Carrie out of the way.

Sid then grabs Victor's ears and as he gets up, the two mammals struggle for a moment then suddenly they both went over the edge and fall down into the giant trench.

Sid landed on the ground and Victor falls into the hole, screaming as he falls down and down until there was nothing but silent.

Victor is gone.

Carrie and the herd looks down to see Sid on the ground, motionless.

"No!" Carrie cried out as she rushes to Sid and the herd follows her.

When they got inside the giant trench, Carrie rushes to Sid and kneels down beside him and cradles him in her arms as the herd watches worringly to see if Sid is OK.

* * *

><p><strong>The fight is over but will Sid be OK? What will happen next?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	11. Love Lives Forever

**Chapter 11: Love Lives Forever**

* * *

><p>"Sid?" Carrie said as she gently shakes Sid who was motionless in her arms and his eyes was close.<p>

"Sid? Wake up, Please wake up" said Carrie as she tries again to wake Sid up but Sid didn't wake up.

"Mummy, Is Uncle Sid gonna be OK?" Peaches asked her mother, looking very concerned.

"I...I don't know sweetheart" Ellie replied not facing her daughter and is still looking worryingly as she and the herd hopes that Sid is OK.

"Sid, please wake up! Sid please!" Carrie cries but Sid wasn't waking up.

Carrie looks at Sid for a moment then to the herd and then back to Sid as she begins to cry.

"No...No...No! You can't die! You just can't! Please Sid! Don't die!" Carrie cries as she buries her face into Sid's chest in tears.

The herd was so devastated that Manny was in tears as he watches a heartbroken Carrie cradling Sid. Diego closes his eyes as tears flow down through his face. Ellie and Peaches were holding each other crying and Crash and Eddie were doing the same thing.

"Please don't leave me Sid! You're my everything! You're the reason I'm still here and the one I'll always love...Sid, please! Don't leave me behind...I love you" Carrie cries as she tearfully holds Sid close to her until she heard a soft voice saying "I love you too Carrie"

Carrie looks at Sid to see that Sid is alive and then he softly said  
>"I will never leave you Carrie! I promised you that"<p>

"Sid!" Carrie cheered gleefully and hugs Sid tight as the herd saw Sid getting up and they all cheered happily to see Sid alive and well.

"Uncle Sid!" Peaches cries happily as she rushes up to Sid and hugs him.

Crash and Eddie went to Sid and high fived him as Sid high fived them back then Diego walks up to him and pats him on the back as Sid did the same thing with Diego.

Ellie and Manny walks up to Sid and Ellie hugs Sid then Manny goes up to Sid and hugs him for a bit then Sid returns the hugs to Ellie and Manny.

"I thought I lost you for sure Sid" said Carrie as she kisses Sid on the forehead.

"Don't worry Carrie, You'll never lose me Carrie, I love you and I will always be there for you" said Sid as he hugs Carrie.

"How's your back? Is it bleeding? Is your arm fine?" Carrie asked as she checks on Sid.

"Yeah my back's fine, thankfully it's just a scratch and my arm...well...it's not bleeding but it does hurt a bit but I'll be OK" said Sid.

"Are you two alright?" Manny asked.

"Yeah!" Sid and Carrie replied.

"We're just so glad you two are OK" said Ellie.

"Thanks Ellie" Sid replied.

"Guys! We got something to tell you, No doubt Sid may have told you guys that he loves me and after he told me, I felt scared at first but I decided to love Sid and now we're decided to be together" said Carrie as she and Sid hold hands.

The herd smiles at the couple and Manny replies "Well if you and Sid are dating each other, we'll very happy for you two"

"Yes! We're so happy for you both" Ellie agreed and so did the others.

"Thanks guys" said Carrie.

"So wait, you two are husband and wife now?" asked Peaches.

"Well...not exactly Peaches" Sid explains.

"Oh, so you two are just boyfriend and girlfriend?" Peaches asked the two sloths.

"Yeah, We're just boyfriend and girlfriend Peaches" said Carrie.

"Oh, Ok!" said Peaches as she smiles at the couple.

"Carrie, Can you explain to us why did you leave this herd and is there something concerning you" Diego asked.

"Yes it's true! I left Sid and you guys because I used to believe that I bring nothing but pain to the people I loved, Like when Victor killed my family, I blamed myself but after meeting you guys especially Sid, I felt more happier than ever" Carrie replied.

"Carrie, it's not your fault for what happened to your family, OK? And if something is concerning you, let us know and we'll help you" Ellie assured Carrie.

"Thanks Ellie but I already believed that it wasn't my fault after Sid reassured me and shows me that I'm not alone, without him, I would never be able to go on without him" said Carrie then she kisses Sid.

"Well, We best be getting back home" said Manny.

"Yeah, Let's go home" Sid agreed and soon the herd started their way back home as Sid and Carrie, still holding each other's hands, walks back home with them.

Three months have passed since Carrie and Sid got together then one night, during a clear night sky with a full moon glowing bright, Sid and Carrie were back at the giant oak tree as Sid lies down and Carrie lies beside him with Sid's arm around her.

"Isn't this wonderful Carrie?" Sid asked.

"That we're back to the place, where we first kissed?" Carrie replied with another question.

"Yeah, That" Sid replied.

"Yes it is wonderful Sid, I still remember the day we first met! Do you remember that day Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Are you kidding me? How can I not?" Sid said as he leans forward to kiss Carrie.

When they broke away from the kiss, Carrie nuzzles herself in Sid's chest and softly said "I'm so glad I met you Sid"

"I'm so glad I met you as well Carrie" Sid whispered in Carrie's ear.

The two sloths watched as the fireflies fly around the oak tree, causing their magnificent lights around the scenario.

"Carrie, how long has it since we known each other?" Sid asked.

"Five months now and you know what, those months have the best months of my life" said Carrie.

"It may get better" said Sid.

Carrie looks up at Sid confusingly and asked "What do you mean?"

"I got a gift for you Carrie" said Sid as he got up and walks to a hole inside the tree and looks down and he said "Yes! It's still there!"

"What's still there?" Carrie asked as she gets up as well.

Sid then returns with something in his hands.

"What is that?" Carrie asked.

"Surprise" said Sid as he presents to Carrie, a smooth heart shaped stone.

"Sid...It's beautiful" Carrie gasped in amazement as Sid kneels down and takes Carrie's hand.

"Carrie, I love you so much! Will you do the honour of being my mate?" Sid proposed.

Carrie gasps as she looks at Sid for a moment then she starts to cry but this time, it was tears of joy that was filling Carrie's face.

"Oh Sid!" Carrie cried happily and she hugs Sid tightly which made Sid accidently dropped the heart shaped stone and it broke in half.

"Oh no! It's broken! Oh Carrie, I'm so sorry!" Sid apologised.

"No wait! Look!" said Carrie as she picks up the two pieces of the heart shaped stone and she sees that there are holes on top of each of the pieces of the stone.

"Wait here" said Carrie and she rushes to grab two long pieces of vine then she returns to Sid.

"Watch this" Carrie said to Sid as she looped a vine through the hole of one of the pieces of the stone and she ties it up into a necklace.

Then she did the same thing to the other piece of the stone and then she presents to Sid, two half heart stone necklaces.

"Here, Wear this and watch" said Carrie as she puts one of the necklaces around Sid's neck as she puts the other around her.

Then she holds Sid's half heart stone and connects the piece to Carrie's half heart stone and soon, the pieces were back together as though it became a full heart.

"Wow! That's cool, how did you do that?" Sid asked looking amazed.

"My mother taught me this" said Carrie.

"That's amazing Carrie, Thank you" Sid thanked.

Sid and Carrie then looked into each other's eyes as they were on their knees, close to each other as Sid wraps his arms around Carrie's waist and Carrie wraps her arms around Sid's shoulders.

"So...Carrie, will you be my mate?" Sid asked as he smiles at Carrie lovingly.

"Yes, Yes I will Sid!" said Carrie as she smiles back at Sid and soon they lean closer and kissed.

As they kissed, Carrie knew that her nightmares are over, thanks to Sid.

As they part from their kiss, Carrie said softly to Sid "I love you so much Sid"

"I love you too Carrie, so very much" Sid said lovingly to Carrie as he gently pulls her into another kiss.

Both Sid and Carrie knew that a new life for them has just begun now that they are now mates and both Carrie and Sid knew one thing for sure.

Their love will live forever.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the story is over! And it's a happy ending! :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading the story and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please Review**


End file.
